The Untold Story of Norah West and Ike Kent
by Lidi999
Summary: Set in between Marcie West. We all know Norah grew up to marry Ike Kent, but how did the two come to be a couple? This is that story.
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

The Untold Story of Norah West and Ike Kent

By: Lidi999

Chapter One:

I, Norah West, was bored out of my mind.

Why?

Because it was Marcie's wedding and yeah weddings, fun, happy, blah, blah, blah. But everyone was dancing and I was sitting in a white chair staring.

And as the song changed Marcie stepped away from Hale and off to Parker, who took her off to dance. I sighed and grabbed my drink, this was boring.

"Norah?"

I almost spit out my drink at the suddenness of a voice so close to my ear. I turned around in my chair and came face to face with Ike Kent. "Oh," I sighed, "Hey Ike."

Ike and I had been babies together he was only months younger than me. We had grown up together and both joined the team at the same time. His older sister, Zuri, was Marcie's best friend.

"Yea, Hi," Ike said rubbing his dark brown hair. I smiled waiting for him to get on with whatever he wanted. Ike stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced out at the dance floor, lightly biting at his bottom lip. In the moment some girls would of said Ike looked "cute" but I wasn't some girl.

"Earth to Ike? You still alive in there?"

Ike looked back at me his simple copper eyes stared. He blinked, "Oh yea."

I brushed back my blonde hair, "So?"

Ike looked back at the dance floor and I rolled my eyes, "You want to dance?"

I nearly choked again.

The way he had just asked it, not even looking just casual like, "How are you?" but not. I blinked a couple of times, "What?" I asked thinking I must of heard him wrong.

He looked back at me, "I said, do you. Want to. Dance with me?"

I stared at him, see Ike and Conner could be the same person. Both quiet and stubborn. Not very talk-ish about feelings... or anything really. So Ike asking _me_ to dance was like, I don't know. Something that in the real world would NEVER happen.

"Uh."

"You don't have to I was just asking."

I set my glass on the table and stood up, "No, no I'm bored. Let's dance."

Ike raised his eyebrow, "You don't have to."

I shut my eyes for a second and then opened them, "No, I meant. I want to."

Ike shrugged, "Okay."

I nodded, "So let's go?"

Ike nodded, "Okay." And he took off towards the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and followed.

Once we were out on the floor Ike stared at me as I came to a stop in front of him, "You don't have to do this," He stated.

"If you want to take back the asking just say it. No hard feelings."

Ike shook his head and held out his hand. I took it he placed his other hand lightly on my waist. Then his stepped backwards and I followed and we stared moving in a very awkward silence.

"So," Ike said, "Having fun now?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

Ike spun me under his arm and I almost tripped on his foot, I laughed, "Ike!"

Ike smiled, "How about now."

I smiled back, "Yea, I mean that was a near death experience."

Ike laughed, "Speaking of near death experiences, do you remember our first mission?"

I rolled my eyes, "How could I forget? I still have a scar."

Ike's eyes got wide, "Really where?"

I pulled away from him and flipped over my wrist and pointed, "There." It was much to see, just a simple white line running across my skin.

Ike placed on finger on it gently, "How'd you get that?"

"Evil henchman ring a bell? Big knifes? One caught me on the arm."

Ike's mouth opened and closed. "Oh."

"Don't worry Parker shot him in the head."

Ike nodded, "I think at that point Zuri and I were creeping through the walls while Ben and Will were crushing walls."

I laughed, "It's no big deal now, Marcie took care of me right away. And it healed and it could of been worst he could of caught me in the head or chest."

Ike grabbed my hand and started twirling me again, "Yea." I bit my lip and we twirled again. "Are you going to miss Marcie and Parker?"

I almost tripped, "What?"

Ike shrugged, "Are you going to miss them? You know since they are grown and moved out."

I shrugged back, "I guess. I mean Marcie more than Parker. Marcie got me and I could talk to her about everything. But I love Hale, he's been around since I was a baby I treated him as a brother. So yea? What about you?"

Ike looked at me, "What about me?"

"You miss Zuri? Ben, Will?"

Ike laughed, "I don't know kind of. I mean Zuri was all the time worried about me. Oh my God is Ike okay? How's Ike doing in training? The twins just liked to ruff house with me."

I nodded, "Your sister was also around me a lot. I remember having Marcie and Zuri slam the door on me as they ran into her room to talk."

Ike nodded, "I know. Zuri be gone for days and I just when my mom would be about to scream Zuri would come dancing back into the house. I mean dad loved all of us. He _loved _Ben and Will because when they were babies it didn't matter if you dropped them."

I laughed, "Your brothers did have hard heads."

Ike shook his head, "You know one time I actually knocked their heads together and both of them just laughed."

I shook my head, "I accidently slammed Parker into a wall and he cried like a baby. I wish I had your brothers."

Ike shook his head, "No you don't."

The music was slowly fading and over Ike's shoulder Marcie made a face at me signaling it was my turn next. I sighed, "Marcie wants me."

Ike turned and looked, "Oh."

I nodded the music had completely stopped now, but we were still holding hands, "Thanks."

Ike let go, "Yea. You too."

I stepped away from him and smiled then I turned to walk towards Marcie, but stopped. I turned back, "You know I had a lot of fun dancing with you."

Ike looked up and smiled, "Me too."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Ike nodded and I turned and walked over to Marcie, "Ready to dance sis?" I asked.

Marcie laughed, "Yep!"

And even as we took off in a silly swirl I couldn't help but think of Ike. And over Marcie's shoulder I kept looking for him.

Tonight had been fun.

**Author's Note:**

** Yea I know this story is LATE.**

** Two Words: Marching Band.**

** God my legs hurt. **

** But anyway it's up and this is only the FIRST one-shot in this thing.**

** -Lidi999**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Date

Chapter Two:

I was upstairs in my bedroom (Marcie's old room.) applying the last touches of my makeup when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called. There was no answer but I still spirited down the stairs and threw open the door. "Hi!" I smiled.

"Hey there," Ike said looking super, I thought, in his dark jeans and black leather jacket.

I smiled and Ike pulled his hands from his pockets and hugged me. "You're on time," I said.

Ike pulled back, "I told you last time it was stupid bad guys having to go rob a bank."

I laughed, "I know, I know. So where are we going tonight?" I asked.

Ike smiled, "Dinner?"

"Yea? Where?"

Ike grabbed my hand, "That's a surprise."

Ok I can see that freaked look in your eyes. Last chapter Ike and I were dancing at my sister's wedding. Why the heck are we going out to dinner?

Okay so after the wedding Ike became like my stalker where ever I was in the cave he was. Trailing me, finally I turned on him and asked him what the heck his problem was and he asked me to go out with him. This dinner was going to be our one month anniversary. And before you panic, I didn't tell you that story because unlike Marcie I hate the boring parts!

Okay so moving on.

"You know I hate surprises," I said giving Ike a death glare.

Ike shrugged, "Yea, I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it's going to be fun."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what Marcie said before we busted into the criminal compound."

Ike pulled on my hand, "Well this time we aren't breaking into a bad guy hide out. I promise."

I stepped out the door behind him, "Fine. Fine. But if something explodes in my face you are dead."

Ike laughed and started towards his car, I trailed behind, "Nothing is going to blow up Norah." Ike opened the passenger door, "Come on."

I sighed and slid past him into the seat, "You swear?"

"I swear," Ike said shutting my door.

LIDILIDI

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Ike tapped his finer against the steering wheel, "What was the answer five seconds ago?"

"Yes?"  
Ike shook his head, "No. We are not there."

I rolled my eyes, "What's taking so long?"

Ike shook his head, "Part of the surprise."

I stuck out my tongue, "Why didn't you just let me run? Why'd we have to take your car?"

Ike looked over at me, "You know that would be a give away on where we were going."

I sighed, "Fine. Okay, okay I'll wait."

Ike smiled, "Good."

LIDILIDI

"Here we are."

I looked out the window only to be greeted by a old, looked abandoned building. "I thought you said we weren't breaking into criminal hideouts."

"We aren't," Ike said opening his door.

I opened mine and jumped out, "That is not what it looks like."

Ike shut his door and looped around to where I was standing, "This is dinner."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Hold on tight," Ike replied looping his arm around my waist.

"Why-" But I didn't get to finished my question because the next second my feet had lifted off the ground. We were flying. Oh dear god.

Ike laughed, "It's fun right?!" He called over the wind.

I shook my head and shut my eyes, "Sorry! I like solid ground."

"That's no fun!"

I kept my eyes shut tight and clung to Ike's shoulder till I felt my feet touch ground again and Ike let go of me. "Oh thank god," I muttered starting to open my eyes.

"Wait!" Ike cried, "Don't open them just yet."

I sighed, "Okay Ike."

"Good." Then I could Ike walking around and messing with stuff then he stopped and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye and then the other and gasped. We were standing on a roof top high above the city and you could see for miles. And in the middle sat a simple white table and two folding chairs. "Wow," I breathed leaning over the roof so I could see.

Ike stepped up behind me, "You like it?"

I smiled at him, "It's wonderful Ike."

Ike took my hand and led me over to the table, "I'm glad," he said as he pulled out my chair.  
I sat down and Ike walked around the table and took his seat. He smiled at me and pointed at my plate, "You can eat now."

I nodded, "I know, it's just, Ike. This is amazing. Like I was expecting some stupid stuck up fancy dinner place. Not a roof."

"But you hate fancy places. I would never take you to one," Ike reached out and took my hand.

"Thank you," I said.

Ike laughed, "You don't have to thank me, now eat up Norah."

I nodded and turned to my plate.

LIDILIDI

After dinner Ike brought out a cake and we both ate till we were stuffed silly with cake.

"My gosh," I said shoving the plate of cake away from me, "That was flipping amazing! I want to eat more, but I don't think I can."

Ike laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

I nodded, "It is. That food was amazing."

Ike smiled, "Good. That's just what I wanted."

I looked over at him, "You are the best boyfriend ever Ike."

Ike laughed, "You aren't bad yourself."

"Aren't bad?" I asked aiming and evil glare at him.

Ike laughed again and stood up, "Would you like to dance?"

"Here?" I asked.

Ike nodded and held out his hand, "Don't worry if we dance off the roof, I'll fly us to safety."

I stood up, "What a gentleman," I took his hand and we started spinning slowly, the same way we had at Marcie's wedding. Only less awkward.

And as we spun around Ike stared right into my eyes, "Are you okay?" I asked.

Ike bit his lip lightly, like he did when he was thinking, "Yea. I mean, I guess. I mean I've been meaning to talk to you."

I pulled my hands away, "About what?"

Ike reached for me, but I backed up. "Norah."

"About what?" I said, I could feel tears burning in my eyes, after all this, the dinner he couldn't.

"I'm not sure how to tell you," Ike said. I stared at him, my god what was wrong with him? What was wrong with me, why couldn't I run? "but, I," I braced myself, don't cry, don't cry, DON'T cry. "I, I love you Norah."

Whoa.

What?

Relief rushed over me in a huge wave and I fell into Ike's arms and started crying my eyes out right there.

"What?" Ike sputtered shocked, "What?"

I punched him in the arm, "I, DON'T DO THAT TO ME! EVER AGAIN!"

Ike looked at me, "What?"

"The way you started that, I thought for sure you were breaking up with me," I said rubbing the tears away.

Ike stared at me, "You think I would do that, on this night? No. I would never Norah. Like I just said I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

And then Ike pulled me to him and we kissed. (Our first kiss.)

And my cheeks hurt because I was smiling so hard.

"You are so beautiful," Ike whispered in my ear.

I curled up against his chest, "I love you."

Ike kissed the top of my head, "I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Ike and I sat up on the roof top for hours, just sitting there. Then he drove me home and I curled up under the covers, feeling like I could just die of happiness.

I was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

**Author's Note: You are going to kill me.**

** I'm sorry, can I blame this all on school?**

** All on the fact all I do all day is jog from class killing myself with textbooks ten times bigger than they need too?**

** On the fact that my school gave me an Ipad and Temple Run and other apps are super additive.**

** Does Temple Run have an ending? I keep getting roasted or hit in the face with trees. **

** Okay, My Ipad's dead I killed it face timing my friend. **

** Um update on my life.**

** I went to the first football game of the season, and a color guard girl almost hit me with her flag.**

** Uh more about marching band, we all had to march in the rain, yay. Our whole show is now on the field and it is super hard.**

** I get Monday off from school, but then my week is super busy. I've already had projects and tests, (60% of my grade right there.) and more coming.**

** The vending machine has become my best friend, I am starving by the end of the day and it's got food! **

** Oh my god, my first marching band competition is coming up which means I had to get in that dork uniform. You know, the one with the big hat? And I'm not looking forward to marching in our drill shoes, to this point I only march in tennis shoes.**

** Um okay.**

** OH! I am writing a Max Ride fanfiction, it will be up in forever. (Meaning I will put it up when I finish it and am not being a lazy person.) **

** Okay I'll see you at the next one-shot thingy.**

** - Lidi999**

** P.S. IT'S SEPTEMBER! We all know that mean Young Justice invasion is getting closer. (Anyone have the date?) Anyone other then me super excited?! SPITFIRE. SUPERMARTIN! (I will die with that ship.) AHHHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's in the Cake

Chapter Three:

I was sitting on my sofa reading the new book I had just bought when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

I hit talk, "Hey Marcie?"

"Norah!" Marcie said.

"Hey big sis, you doing good?"

"Well of course baby sister," Marcie said, "I'm doing good and Hale is doing good. Oh and how's that boy? What's his name. Oh right, Ike?"

I rolled my eyes, "That was a random subject change there Marcie."

"Nope. So how's it going?"

"Ike is amazing. But I've told you that."

"Yes, yes, but baby sister you do know you are getting older right, how old are you now?"

"Twenty."

"Uh and you live on your own."

"Uh I live with Stuffy," I said.

"Your cat doesn't count. So when is Ike going to pop the question?"

I rolled my eyes, "Marcie chill, just because you and Parker are married doesn't mean I have to."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't."

"Norah, I have a daughter, I'm getting old! Please don't let me die without having nieces and nephews from you."

"Mar, I hate to tell you this, but your not old!"

"But I am Norah! I am!" Marcie moaned.

I rolled my eyes, "Marcie, Ike will ask me to marry him, if he does, when he feels like it. And if I find out you make a call to him, your butt will be kicked."

"I'm sticking my tongue out at that Norah. But find, die alone with Stuffy see if I care!"

"Dram queen."

"What was that baby sister?"

"Uh, nothing I love you Marcie," I said.

"You better. Now if you don't mind I have to go call Parker."

"What for?"

"To yell at him."

"I'm not going to ask even what for, I know better."

"Bye baby sister," Marcie laughed.

"Bye Mar."

I hung up my phone and rolled my eyes. Marcie had to be going crazy. I opened up my book again and just I started to read, my phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes and pressed the talk button.

"Marcie what do you want now? I mean-"

"Norah. It's Ike."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey! You busy?"

"No not really," I said.

"Got any dinner plans? Hot dates?"

"Unless you count eating a TV dinner with Stuffy a hot date, no."

Ike laughed, "Okay, how about we go out?"

I twirled my hair, "Where? Like fast food, or somewhere I should wear a dress for?"

"A nice place, that I've been wanting to try."

"What's it called?"

"I can't tell you my dear."

"Ike I hate surprises."

"I know."

"You are super lucky I love you."

"I'll pick you up at seven wear something nice. And I love you too."

I sighed and hung up with Ike.

LIDILIDI

Soon seven rolled around and I stood on the front porch in a simple, strapless, blue dress with a big skirt that was covered in sparkles. I also had wrapped a grey shawl around myself, because it was cold, and in my hand I clutched my blue handbag.

And soon enough Ike's beat up, little red car pulled into my drive way. I rolled my eyes as Ike climbed out of the car. "You coming?" He called to me.

"Nah, I thought I stand right here all night."

"Uh huh, sarcasm will get you no where my love."

I walked down the stairs and over to Ike I hugged him, "Hi."

Ike squeezed me back, "Hi."

I kissed he cheek and walked over to the car, "Let's go."

Ike laughed and opened my door, "After you."

I climbed in and Ike shut the door. "You should be glad I love this piece of junk, I was kind of thinking about flying," Ike told me as he started the car.

"I hate flying."

Ike looked over his shoulder as he back out of the driveway, "And I have no idea why, it's so much fun."

"I am a speeder, my feet stay on the ground no matter how fast I go."

"Yea, but aren't you afraid of hitting a tree?"

"Aren't you?"

"I fly over them."

"Okay if not trees what about birds? Or what if your flying power just canceled. Why would you do?"

"Crash land, I guess," Ike said, "but most likely there be another hero with me, there to save me. Probably one totally beautiful, blonde hair. She loves using sarcasm. You know her?"

I rolled my eyes and punched Ike in the shoulder, "You are driving out of town. Past all the places I can't wear my jeans to boy."

"Oh am I really?" Ike asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good, cause I lied. Well not really I never said we were going to a resurant."

"But-"

"Picnic basket in the back."

I looked and sure enough there was a basket and blanket, "So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you but you can thank Marcie for the idea."

"Marcie! You talked to Marcie?"

"She called me."

"She is dead."

Ike shook his head, "Don't kill your sister, she just gave me a spot for dinner."

I rolled my eyes, "So are we there?"

Ike laughed as he pulled into a old run down parking lot, "Actually yes."

"A parking lot?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Nope, not even close," Ike said climbing out.

I opened my doors and stepped out, "So where?"

Ike grabbed the picnic basket in one hand and with the other hand took my hand, "Shut your eyes."

I did.

"Good, now just follow me," Ike said squeezing my hand.

"Do I have another choice?" I asked.

"You could run away screaming."

I laughed, "Sure."

We walked for a short bit when Ike informed me that were was a slight slope. "So you are trying to make me break my neck?" I asked.

"Nope. You want me to fly you."

"God no, I rather take my chances of broken neck due to the fact my boyfriend wouldn't let me open my eyes."

"It's a surprise!"

"Just start walking boy."

Ike did and I followed him carefully feeling with my feet so I wouldn't kill myself and then slowly the ground leveled out.

"You can open you eyes now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was standing on sandy patch right in front of a river. And as I looked on the bank, that was raised above the river, there were trees growing wild and the grass was high. One tree had fallen and was laying in the river, making almost a bridge to the other side.

"Hale brought Marcie here, and Marcie said we could use it for one night."

"My sister was nice?"

"She likes me. I think. I mean she does threaten to beat my face in."

I shrugged, "Eh, she likes you."

Ike laughed and set the picnic basket down then he laid down the blanket. "Sit with me," He laughed sitting on the blanket. I sat down beside him tucking my legs under me.

Ike smiled at me before digging out food from the basket. "Your fancy meal, is served."

I looked at what he was handing me, "Pizza? Really Ike we couldn't have sat on my sofa and watched late night TV?"

Ike wrapped his arm around and kissed the top of my head, "No, it's beautiful out here."

I curled towards him, "I love you Ike."

"I love you Norah."

I bit into my pizza, "This is good pizza."

"It better be I bought."

I laughed, "Still no cooking skills?"

"Nope, none. I'm a superhero babe, not a chef."

I rolled my eyes, "You buy us dessert?"

"Maybe."

"I hope it's cake."

"Finish your pizza first silly girl."

I took another bite of my pizza, "Fine."

Ike laughed and ran his fingers through my blonde hair, "You are so pretty."

I turned towards him and kissed him on the lips, "Aw."

Ike shoved the last bite of pizza in his mouth and pulled me closer. "I wish we could stay like this forever," He whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"But we have cake."

I sat up, "Serve the cake!"

Ike laughed, "Okay, how about the lady gets the first slice?"

"Okay."

Ike pulled out the cake and a knife he sliced the cake and handed me a plate and the slice. Then he cut himself a slice. "Cheers!"

I rolled my eyes and bite into my cake and hit something hard, "Ah!" I said reaching into my mouth for the hard thing I had bit into, it tasted kind of metallic. "Are you sure you didn't make this cake Ike because-" I stopped because I had pulled the hard thing out of my mouth.

It was a ring.

I looked at Ike.

Ike was on one knee holding his hand out. "I need that."

I numbly handed him the ring.

"Norah West, I love you more than any person that has, is, or will live on this earth. And really I don't think I can live another day without you. So make me the happiest guy ever, and marry me?"

I stared at him and then I busted into tears and grabbed Ike around the neck. "Of course I'll marry you Ike! Of course!" I kissed him and Ike hugged me.

"Here, then you can have this," Ike said holding out the ring. I held out my hand and he slipped it on my finger.

I stared at it and started to tear up again, "I love you Ike."

"Marcie knew you would say yes."

I rolled my eyes as I brushed my tears back, "I can't believe you two."

"She was only helping me out Norah," He stood up, "You ready to go home?"

I stood up and wrapped my arm through his, "Yep, I've got a lot of phone calls to make."

"Marcie is going to explode."

"She sure is," I laughed.

"What about your mom?"

"Mom is going to sob, probably over both of us."

Ike shrugged, "But I'll have you."

I laughed as we came to his car, "Nice on there putting it in the cake. I almost choked."

"I would of saved you."

I shook my head, "Let's go home."

Ike kissed the tip of my nose, "Let's."

And together we got in the car laughing and smiling. We were about to start our new lives.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a million years! AH! But here it is now. **

** Young Justice Invasion is back. I have loved both episodes so far and hated them at the same time.**

** Our poor Spitfire.**

** SEE YOU AT THE NEXT ONE SHOT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Planning

Chapter Four:

"Sliver and gold?"

"No that's cliché."

"Green and sliver."

"It's not Christmas."

"Then what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know mom."

My mom sighed, "I do not remember Marcie's or Parker's wedding being this hard."

"Oh but it was," Marcie laughed sliding off my kitchen counter.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Marcie wrinkled her nose and opened the fridge. She pulled out a soda, "I say we get navy blue bridesmaids dresses and do blues as the theme."

"I'm not trying to depress my guest, and don't drink my soda!"

Marcie shrugged, "Hey, you're still single and have money to buy soda. I'm not single and broke a lot of the time."

I rolled my eyes at her, "You are not broke."

Marcie shrugged and looked at mom, "Can we repeat my colors?"

"No," I sighed, "unless you so loved those purple dresses we had at your wedding."

"How about pink, red, and white. They are the colors of love," Mom offered.

"Pink or red bridesmaid dresses? Ew," Marcie said.

"Blue and yellow? Not bright yellow, but not mustard yellow," I said.

"That might work, with the right blue and yellow that is," Marcie said.

We both looked at mom, "I like it."

I sighed in relief, "So now what?"

"Cake, dinner, venue, and lots more."

I sighed and pulled a chair out, "Why is wedding planning such a pain?"

"And we still have to buy you a dress," Marcie laughed.

I sighed again, "I hate life."

"But you love Ike," Marcie said sitting down beside me.

I nodded, "Can I get married in jeans?"

My mom rolled her eyes, "Of course not."

I stuck out my tongue, "But all of this is so-"

The front door slammed and Marcie, Mom, and I jumped. A few seconds later Ike came strolling into the kitchen, "I'm home!"

My mom gasped and grabbed up the wedding papers, "Ike! You can't see these!"

Ike threw his hands over his eyes, "Sorry, sorry!"

My mom shoved all the papers back in her bag, "We are good now Ike you can look."

Ike pulled down his hands and smiled at me, "Hey there Norah. Hi Marcie."

Marcie stood up, "Hey Ike." She side hugged him, "I have to get back to the kids and Hale before they make a mess."

Ike laughed.

"And I have to get back to your father," Mom sighed, "or I'll be eating cheep-o dinner again."

I hugged my mom and Marcie and then they both walked out of the kitchen.

"So how's the wedding going?" Ike asked.

I sighed, "Crazy stressful."

"I'm sorry," Ike said kissing my cheek, "I'll make dinner."

I looked at him, "Frozen pizza isn't dinner Ike."

"Sure it is," Ike said opening the freezer.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do I love you?"

"Because I am amazing. And back to the pizza, is has cheese, dairy. Meat. Tomatoes, some good veggies."

I laughed, "Okay, okay we will have pizza."

Ike smiled at me, "Just think in a few months we will be married and you, Norah West, will be all mine!"

"Now you sound like some evil person," I said setting the timer on the stove.

Ike tossed the pizza in, "I'm the good guy here."

"I know," I said curling myself into his arms, "you are the best guy."

Ike twirled my hair around his finger, "I love you."

"I love too."

Ike leaned down and kissed me, then he pulled back and smiled, "Late night TV and pizza for the win!" He ran into the living room.

"You are forgetting the pizza!" I called.

Ike backed into the room, "Ha, just kidding," he said stepping in front of the stove.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.

Ike smiled at me, "Love you."

I rolled my eyes again, "Love you too, and I'll be on the sofa."

Ike laughed, "Don't start TV watching without me!"

"No promises," I said giving him one quick kiss on the cheek and then I went into the living room. I sat on the sofa and tucked my legs under me.

"One hot pizza coming up!" Ike cried walking into the room.

I laughed and Ike sat down beside me, he sat the pizza down on his lap and tossed his arm around me. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

Ike kissed the top of my head, "It's no problem, I do love you."

I rested my head against his chest and took a piece of pizza, "I know."

And then together Ike and I snuggled down together and the stresses of wedding planning slowly slid away.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. **

** IT WAS MARCHING BAND!**

** Do you know how many hours I have slept on a weekend?! **

** One weekend I was up for twenty two hours straight and still had to go to school.**

** Yep.**

** But Marching band kicked butt, our best season yet.**

** And now Marching band is done till the spring and I just have to worry about passing classes.**

** Head desk.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Day

Chapter Five:

"Stay still Norah!"

"I can't!"

"You can," Marcie cried placing her hand on my head, "and you will."

"Marcie how'd you get married, I feel like I might pass out, I'm so nervous."

Marcie laughed, "I felt the same way baby sister. So I don't know."

I bit my lip, "What if Ike forgot?"

"He didn't forget, I just saw him," Marcie sighed.

"What if-"

"What ifs don't happen dear." I looked in the mirror to see my mom come walking in lugging the white garment bag. "Your dress," She announced.

I sighed, "Momma how did you get married?"

Mom shrugged, "Breathing? I guess and the fact I loved your father."

Marcie pulled the curler through my hair, "She asked me the same question mom, I told her I don't know."

Mom tossed the garment bag over the chair, "All my babies are grown up, that makes me old," She glared at Marcie, "And of course this one had to have kids which call me grandma. So old."

I laughed, "Mom we still love you."

"Yea and you break my heart the most, I remember you being a baby just yesterday. Thought that your purple pants actually matched everything."

Marcie stuck out her tongue, "Thanks a lot mom. Feeling the love. And if Norah is old, I'm old making you older."

"Shut up!" My mom laughed.

"Can we focus on my hair?" I asked.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Calm down sis, I still have to dress myself too. Thanks for letting me be a bridesmaid."

I rubbed my arms, "I'm so nervous. I'm going to vomit."

Marcie jumped back, "Not on me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Do my hair!"

"Don't vomit on me!"

"I'm not!"

"Girl," Mom said, "cut it out."

Marcie waved the hair curler, "Yea, yea. Where's Parker? He came to see me why shouldn't he see Norah."

Mom shrugged, "I left him and your father home alone."

"MOM!" I cried, "They will sit down in front of the TV and forget about my wedding!"

My mom opened her mouth to respond when the door busted open. "Did I hear something about TV? What kind? Football?"

"Shut up Parker," Marcie laughed rolling her eyes.

Parker smiled and stepped up behind Marcie, "Hey Norah."

I meet his eyes in the mirror, "Parker."

Parker reached for my head and Marcie slapped his hand, "Don't touch my art work! I'll bite your hand off."

"I love you too Marcie," Parker said and then he bent down beside my face, "I think Marcie is going a little crazy," He whispered.

"I heard that! And I'm holding a curling iron."

"Now Artemis why'd you let Marcie hold a curling iron?"

"Dad!" Marcie and I cried.

"Hey girls," My dad said stepping up behind Marcie, "how's it going?"

"Stressful," I said.

"Fine," Marcie said.

"Crazy," Parker answered.

My dad laughed, "Crazy fine stressful. Ah. Weddings."

My mom laughed, "Remember ours?"

"How can I not. I thought your mother's eyes were going to fall out."

Parker smiled, "Marcie was going to bite my hand off dad. Just for touching Norah's hair."

My dad laughed, "Ah Parker, maybe we should get out of here. To the safety of the guy side!"

Parker kissed my cheek, "Love you baby sister."

"Don't forget you have to walk me down the aisle!" I called to my dad.

"Yea! Yea! I know, tomorrow! I'll be there!"

"DAD!"

"Just kidding!"

"Finally they are gone, time to finish this hair!" Marcie cried. She ran the curler through my hair again.

My mom cleared her throat, "I'm going to go get yours and my dress Marcie. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

My mom nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed.

"Are you still nervous?" Marcie asked.

"Yea."

"You shouldn't. You know Ike asked you. He wants you to be here today."

"Sure. Yea, then why do I feel like throwing up."

Marcie laughed, "I felt the same way. So I don't know."

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Marcie said stepping back, "I'm finished."

I looked in the mirror and smiled, "It looks amazing."

Marcie smiled, "I'm glad."

I turned around and hugged Marcie, "You are the best sister ever. I love you."

Marcie hugged me back, "I love you too baby sister."

I let go and smiled, "Not much of a baby anymore am I?"

Marcie laughed, "Nope."

"I'm back!" My mom cried walking into the room, "Here you go Marcie. And let's get you into your dress Norah."

I nodded, "Okay."

My mom unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the dress. It was a simple, tight fitting dress, a mermaid with tons of beading. "Now how do we get this on without messing up your hair?" My mom asked eyeing my t-shirt.

I shrugged, "Carefully?"

Mom sighed, "Okay come on let's get you in it!"

I pulled of my t-shirt and pants and mom grabbed the top of the dress, "Step into it." I did and slowly we tugged the dress up. Then mom tied it all up. "There," Mom sighed, "You look beautiful."

"You do."

I turned around and smiled at Marcie, "You aren't even looking!"

Marcie huffed and continued to do her makeup in the mirror, "I trust mom."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I saw that."

I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom, "Are the other bridesmaids getting dressed?"

My mom nodded, "You want me to go get them?"

"Please."

Mom nodded, "Okay be right back."

Marcie stepped back from the mirror, "This makeup look fine?"

"Sure."

"Time to get in my dress then," Marcie said walking over to her garment bag, she unzipped the bag that held the yellow bridesmaid dress and she slid it on. "I look amazing don't I?"

"You do darling."

Marcie spun around to meet the smiling face of Zuri. "Zuri!"

Zuri smiled, "Marcie!"

They hugged and rolled my eyes. Zuri looked over Marcie's shoulder and smiled, "Oh Norah!" She then hugged me.

"Zuri, you can't kill the bride by choking her," Vanessa laughed appearing beside Marcie with Farah and Janette.

I smiled, "Hey guys."

Marcie looked at Vanessa and Farah, "Oh my," She sighed, "weren't you guys just babies?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I was twelve when you started dating my brother excuse me."

"And I was seven," Farah laughed.

My mom looked up, "Marcie don't even start with you being old. I've known all these girls since they were babies and now all of you are grown."

Marcie started to say something when the door opened. "Is everyone ready?" My dad asked poking his head in.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Good because we have only a few more minutes," He stepped inside and shut the door.

I walked over to him and dad kissed my head, "Baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too daddy," I said hugging him.

Marcie sighed, "Guys we better get moving!"

"Bridesmaids first," My mom said, "Wally get on her left, I'll be on her right."

I swallowed. "Just breath baby sis," Marcie said as she walked past me.

I nodded and from outside music started to play. "Go ahead girls," My mom said and Marcie yanked open the door. She walked out with Zuri, Janette, Vanessa, and Farah following right after. The music picked up and became louder, "That's our cue."

I nodded and took my dad's arm, "Let's go."

And together we stepped out the doors. Every one turned around and stood up. I took a deep breath and tried to find friendly faces in the crowd.

Bat Canary.

Green Arrow.

Batman.

Others blurred past and I swallowed hard and then we were stopping. Ike's smiling face stared at me.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Hello beautiful," He whispered taking my hand.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"You may be seated!"

In a rustle of dresses and suits everyone sat down. I glanced quickly at my mom who smiled.

I bit my lip and turned back to Ike.

"Please repeat after me."

And that was all it took I started crying, tears of joy. And could only mange to choke out my vows and I do.

"You may kiss the bride."

"I love you," Ike whispered and then he pulled me to him and we kissed.

The crowd started clapping and Ike and I broke apart and turned to face them. I glanced over at Marcie, who of course was in tears. "Ready?" Ike asked.

I smiled at him, "Yes."

LIDILIDI

After dinner and cake, which Ike got all over my face. It was time for the real party.

Ike took me out to the dance floor and together we danced the first dance. And then the second. And the third. And were going for a fourth when...

Parker tapped Ike on the shoulder, "Can I borrow my sister?"

I smiled and Ike laughed, "Sure, but bring her back in one piece. She's mine now too."

Parker smiled and took my hand, "Come on."

I followed after him and Parker took my hands, "I'm going to miss you."

"Why?" I asked, "You're married."

"Because, Norah, you are my baby sister."

"I know but,"

"But if you are grown that means I am too."

"So you are afraid of growing up? Whoa," I laughed.

Parker shook his head, "It's not easy for anyone sis."

I shook my head, "Parker I love you and I always will be your baby sister."

Parker spun me around, "I'm glad to hear that. And unlike Marcie, promise me you'll name one of your kids after me."

I laughed, "No way."

Parker shrugged, "It was worth a try."

The song ended and Parker let go of my hand, "You can have her."

I spun around, expecting Ike, to face Hale. "Hey Norah."

I sighed, "How many people are on the list to dance with me?"

Parker laughed, "A lot, including dad, mom, and Marcie."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's get this over with."

Hale took my hand, "Oh come on Norah, you love me."

"Yea, yea, whatever."

LIDILIDI

After a thousand and one dances I finally made my way back to Ike. "Finally," Ike sighed pulling my close.

"I know right."

Ike placed his chin on my head, "How much do you love me?" He whispered.

I smiled, "So much, it hurts."

Ike looked down at me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And together we danced the night away.

LIDILIDI

"Bye Norah! Have fun."

"I will."

"Call us when your plane lands."

"I will."

I gave Marcie, Parker, mom, and dad one last hug, "I love you guys."

Marcie smiled, "Love you too baby sis. Now get going."

I laughed, "Bye!" I cried climbing into the car beside Ike.

"Bye!" My family called.

Ike took my hand and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes."

He nodded and twisted the key, "Let's go!"

And then we pulled off into our new life.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

** It was my birthday, I got busy. (I said this last year when I was working on Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Kids. Wow, that feels like forever ago.)**

** I'm also have lots and lots of work.**

** Well I'll see you guys at the next chapter.**

** -Lidi999**

** Ps. Did you guys know? Someone, put my story on Tumblr. (Not this one but Somewhere Beneath the Stars.) under a tag for best Makkora fan fictions.**

** Person who put it on there if you are reading this, YOU ARE AMAZING!**

** No I don't have a Tumblr, I found it while searching my username. **


	6. Chapter 6: Jenny

Chapter Six:

"Honey I'm home!" Ike called as he came around the corner into the living room.

I shot him a look, "Shh Ike. You'll wake her."

Ike stopped and frowned, "Sorry," He whispered and sat down on the sofa beside me. "Hello my princess," He whispered to our daughter.

I smiled at him, "I just got her to go to sleep."

"Jenny is one stubborn baby."

"Ah, I blame you on that one," I said as I started to rock Jenny slowly back and forth.

Ike frowned, "Why me?"

"Because you are stubborn," I stood up and walked down the hall.

Ike followed behind me, "But you are stubborn too. Look who you were raised by. Artemis is super stubborn."

I laid Jenny down in her crib and kissed the top of her head softly. "I know that," I whispered back at Ike, "Now come on, let's get out of here before she wakes up again."

Ike backed out of Jenny's room and I followed him back to the sofa. "So how was the team today?" I asked.

Ike shrugged, "Fine. Marcie stopped by. She chatted for awhile, asked how you and Jenny were and then left. You know cause she still has her own kids to take care of."

I nodded and rested my head against the back of the sofa, "I have one kid and I'm always so tried how does Marcie take care of her monsters?"

Ike laughed, "I actually asked her, she said it gets easy as they get older."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Whatever. My mom says all the time that Marcie, Parker, and I only got worst as we got older."

Ike smiled, "And Jenny could be even worst she could get both our powers."

I glared at him, "Shut up Ike."

Ike smiled, "I love you."

I shook my head, "I love you too."

Ike pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his chest, "Do you think we will have other kids."

I sighed, "I don't know. Maybe. It depends. Don't ask me these questions Ike! Don't."

Ike laughed and wrapped his arm around me, "Sorry, I know Jenny, being a new baby and all, is stressing you."

I sighed, "Yes. I mean I love Jenny she is the best thing since marrying you that has happened to me. She's my angel, but when I'm up at midnight holding her while she cries I feel like a bad mom. And I worry."

Ike squeezed me, "You aren't a bad mom. And if Jenny is a little weird, so what? She has me for a dad."

I laughed, "I guess you are right."

Ike kissed me on the top of the head, "I'm always right."

I laughed, "Sure Ike, sure."

Ike smiled down at me, "I am."

I looked up at him, "Okay."

Ike leaned towards me and was about to kiss me when...

A wail erupted from Jenny's room. I sighed, "And she's awake."

Ike shook his head, "I'll get her," He stood up and walked out of the room. I heard him push open the door. "It's okay baby girl. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." And slowly Jenny's cries slowed and stopped.

I smiled to myself and stood up. I walked down the hall and stood in the door way of Jenny's room.

"Hush little baby," Ike sang softly as he rocked her, "don't you cry." He hummed the rest. And Jenny's big blue eyes just stared at Ike. Ike held his finger in front of her and Jenny gripped it. "I love you baby girl. You will always be my princess."

I smiled and walked up behind Ike, "You are my princess too Jenny. Don't let him tell you different."

Ike looked at me and smiled. Jenny's eyes scanned my face and she released Ike's finger. Her tiny hand waved at me. I held out my hand to her and Jenny latched on. "She is so beautiful," Ike laughed.

I looked at Jenny and kissed her on the head, "We love you Jenny."

Jenny waved her free hand at Ike. Ike laughed, "What baby girl?"

Jenny kept waving her hand, "She wants to hold on to your finger," I told Ike.

Ike smiled and gave Jenny his finger, "There you go my little angel."

Jenny gave us her baby smile, but didn't let go. I sighed, "It's going to be hard to let her grow up."

Ike nodded, "Though she keeps us up, it's moments like this that make me love her so much."

I nodded, "She's such a monster but knows how to charm us to death."

Ike laughed an poked Jenny's stomach softly, "Did you hear that, your mommy called you a monster."

I shook my head, "Don't worry Jenny, your daddy was a monster when we were kids too."

Jenny blinked and her grip on my finger started to loosen, "She's falling back asleep," Ike said and he started to hum.

Jenny watched him her eyes full of amazement and slowly her finger let go and her arms fell back to her sides. Her big eyes fluttered and then shut all together. Her mouth opened in a little 'O' and she was back asleep.

Ike kissed her head softly and laid her back in her crib, "I love you baby girl. My sweet little angel," He whispered.

I took his hand and nodded, "Come on let her sleep."

Ike smiled and we walked out into the hall, Ike wrapped his arm around me, "I love her."

I smiled at him, "She is going to have you wrapped around her finger Ike."

Ike kissed my cheek, "I guess so. I mean you already have me that way."

I laughed, "Maybe, once Jenny is older, if she is okay, we should have more kids. Only if you haven't mess Jenny up totally."

"Me?" Ike laughed.

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you Ike."

Ike shook his head, "And I love you."

I yawned, "Well now that Jenny is out cold for the night, night. I'm going to bed."

Ike nodded, "I'm coming too."

"Okay, but please don't hog the covers tonight."

Ike shrugged, "No promises."

I glared at him, "I'll make you sleep on the sofa."

Ike laughed, "No thanks."

I smiled, "I thought so."

And together Ike and I laid down and I curled up into his chest. "Goodnight Ike, I love you."

Ike kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Norah, I love you too."

And together we drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

** I know, I know I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever. But like I told my friend being a Fanfiction writer is HARD! Writer's block is the worst thing ever.**

** But not to fear I'm back with this chapter about Jenny. **

** Okay.**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
